Cinderella Fairy Tale
by Cece Lien
Summary: Aku akan berusaha membuat akhir yang bahagia seperti di dongeng Cinderella. Bad summary, req Kak Kuro, typo, don't read


**Cinderella Fairy Tale  
Genre: Romance, Song-FIC  
Rate: K+  
Main Pair: KiriYuu  
Disclaimer: Char milik Level-5, lagu milik Guang Liang  
Warning: Ganyambung, alur gaje, TYPO, dll**

**Request Kak Kuroka**

* * *

_wàngle y__ǒ__u duōji__ǔ__zài méi tīngdào n__ǐ__  
__duì w__ǒ__ shuō n__ǐ__ zuì ài de gùsh__i_

Aku mengaku galau di hari itu. Yuuya yang selama ini terbuka, kini tak lagi seperti dulu.

Saat aku membacakannya dongeng Cinderella, ia dari tadi hanya diam. Aku membacakannya atas permintaan Jin. Baik Yuuya maupun Mizel sama-sama belum tahu banyak soal dunia luar. Jin memintaku untuk membacakannya dongeng agar ia bisa tahu sedikit dongeng yang sedang terkenal, sementara Mizel akan diurus oleh Jin.

_w__ǒ__ xi__ǎ__ng le hěn ji__ǔ__w__ǒ__ kāish__ǐ__ huāng l__e  
shìbushì w__ǒ__ yòu zuòcuò shénm__e_

Aku menatapnya yang hanya tertunduk diam, tidak berbicara dan tak menunjukan ekpresi apapun. Apa tadi di rumah ia bertengkar dengan Jin? Tapi rasanya mustahil, sebelumnya aku melihat keduanya baik-baik saja. Atau hanya berpura-pura? Aku tahu jelas, ekpresi mereka saat berbohong sangat jelas, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya berbohong dari ekpresi mereka, itu artinya mereka damai-damai saja, kan?

Atau jangan-jangan, aku yang sudah menyakiti Yuuya?

"Yuuya," Dengan lembut, kucoba memanggil namanya dan yang masih duduk diam dan memeluk kedua kakinya.

Tak menjawab, ia hanya menatapku sebentar, kemudian mengalihkannya lagi.

"Apa… aku berbuat salah padamu?"

_n__ǐ__ kū zhe duì w__ǒ__ shu__ō tónghuà l__ǐ__ dōu shì piànrén d__e  
w__ǒ__ bù kěnéng shì n__ǐ__ de wángz__ǐ_

"Eh?!" Aku jelas kaget saat melihat pipinya terlihat sesuatu yang mengalir. Air mata? Apa ia menangis?

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Dengan cepat aku langsung memegang kedua bahunya. Ia hanya menggeleng dan berusaha menghapus air matanya

"Ti- tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sungguh…" Kebohongan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jujurlah padaku," Suaraku meninggi, namun tidak terdengar kasar, "Jujurlah padaku, Haibara Yuuya!"

Tangannya yang lebih mungil dariku kembali menutupi wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Semua itu… bohong! Hanya dongeng!"

Aku hanya terbengong, tak mengerti perkataannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…" Ia berusaha menjawab walau masih terisak, "Aku tidak bisa seperti putri di dongeng itu… aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu…"

_yěx__ǔ__ n__ǐ__ bù huì d__ǒ__n__g cóng n__ǐ__ shuō ài w__ǒ__ y__ǐ__hò__u  
w__ǒ__ de tiānkōng xīngxing dōu liàng l__e_

Aku hanya memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya. Aku bisa paham. Dari semenjak cinta kita bertemu, aku baru menyadari, aku terlalu memberinya banyak dan ia tak tahu harus membalas apa sehingga ia merasa bersalah.

_w__ǒ__ yuàn biànchéng tónghuà l__ǐ__n__ǐ__ ài de nàge tiānsh__ǐ__  
__zhāngkāi shuāngsh__ǒ__u biànchéng chìb__ǎ__ng sh__ǒ__uhù n__ǐ_

Dengan lembut, kuhapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau jadi jelek kalau menangis," Sindirku, "Tenang saja, aku akan terus menjadi bidadari dalam dongeng itu, aku akan merentangkan kedua sayapku dan melindungimu. Jikalah peri di Cinderella mengubah labu menjadi kereta, maka aku akan menyulap perasaan sedih di hatimu menjadi perasaan bahagia. Jika peri di Cinderella mengubah tikus menjadi kuda, maka aku akan mengubah perasaanmu yang bagaikan ulat kecil menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah, dan jikalah peri di Cinderella memberikan gaun yang indah untuknya, maka aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat gaun kebahagianmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi karena kau tak bisa menjadi putri di sana. Karena senyumanmu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia,"

Yuuya hanya tertegun. Apa Kirito yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar berkata demikian?

_n__ǐ__ yào xiāngxì__n xiāngxìn w__ǒ__men huì xiàng tónghuà gùshi l__ǐ__  
__xìngfú hé kuàilè shì jiéjú_

Yuuya hanya menunduk, aku memegang kedua pipinya dan membuatnya agar dapat menghadap kearahku, "Lihatlah aku, Yuuya,"

"Ah…"

"Kau harus yakin dan percaya, kita pasti bisa bersama dan berbahagia, seperti cerita dongeng dengan _Happy End_, jikalah akan menjadi _Bad End_, maka kita berdua akan menyihirnya menjadi _Happy End_,"

Berlahan, kulihat Yuuya menunjukkan senyumannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan sontak bibirku dan bibirya bersentuhan. Aku jelas kaget, namun juga merasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, izinkan aku agar bisa menjadi putri yang bisa membantu peri itu membuat akhir cerita yang bahagia," Ujarnya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan kembali memeluknya, "Tanpa kau yang menjadi putri, aku tak akan tahu apa yang harus aku sihir sebagai bidadarimu,"

**END**

**Aduh, udah gaje, pendek, typo, ganyambung, POKOKNYA HASILNYA ANEEEEH QAQ**

**Huaaa, kak Kuro, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku waktu bikin lagi ga ada gairah karena gak ada review (Bukan bermaksud manja, tapi karena aku juga butuh pendapat), tapi akhirnya ini bisa selesai. Kelar sudah semua req FIC.**

**Maaf kalau gaje, RnR?**


End file.
